


Flirtatious

by mychemicalcass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, this is so stupid I love it, this plot is from my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot (from @fandomoverload5) that Oikawa flirts with Hinata before a game to make him nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirtatious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandomoverload5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/gifts).



Hinata stood in the hallway, wary of his surroundings. Karasuno was at the prelims, and they were playing next, against Aoba Johsai.

He stared at the bathroom down the hall, eyes darting from side to side. He would be careful this time, and /wouldn't/ bump into anyone else.

"Careful, careful," the small boy muttered to himself, walking slowly. As he approached the bathroom, he let himself relax, as he didn't see anyone else too close.

As he want to open the door, however, someone walked out, bumping into him, and knocking Hinata over.

However, instead of hitting the ground, he felt firm arms slip around his waist, pulling him up before he fell. He couldn't help the red that dusted his cheeks.

Oikawa stood above him, smirking. He already knew that Hinata got nervous before a game, so he decided it would be fun to play with him to increase his nervousness.

The orange haired boy looked up, wide eyed and stumbling back, out of the setters grip. "Be more careful next time, Shrimpy~" Oikawa purred, seeing the boys face heat up even more.

"Don't call me that!" Hinata pouted, crossing his arms. He stared up at the taller male, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh? But you're so short~" the setter teased, arm going above the orange haired boys head, so he was leaning over him.

Hinata's blush darkened, once again, going to step to the side, but was stopped by Oikawa's arm keeping him in place.

He chuckled, leaning down so he was face to face with the small boy, only inches between them. "I'm looking forward to our match, Shrimpy~" he purred again, the corners of his lips curling up.

Oikawa leaned down, pressing a kiss to the boys jaw, chuckling as the small boy squirmed under him. He flicked his tongue across his skin, surprised when Hinata didn't push him off right away. 

When the setter glanced up at him, he saw the orange haired boys eyes screwed shut, blushing a dark red. He definitely wouldn't be ready for their game.

Hinata slowly opened his eyes, not looking at the taller boy for a few moments, though finally did when Oikawa took his chin, lifting it. He was still smirking.

Hinata stood still, staring at Oikawa with a bright red face. Both were silent for a short period of time, before Iwaizumi walked in the hallway, sighing loudly. 

"Oikawa, stop harassing Shrimpy and come practice!" he shouted, arms crossed.

The setter chuckled, leaning down and pressing a short kiss to Hinata's cheek to top it off. The boy flushed an even darker red, if possible.

"See you in a bit, Shrimpy~" Oikawa whispered in his ear, then turning and walking over to Iwaizumi. Hinata stood glued to his spot, flushed and heart beating against his chest.

Oikawa definitely had not helped his nerves.


End file.
